Super Smash Bros. Turbo (Nintendo)
Super Smash Bros. Turbo would be an installment in the ever-popular Super Smash Bros. franchise for the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS., and would be an expanded title with a large character roster and tailored gameplay mechanics. This game would be similar to Super Smash Bros. 4 in many ways, in that it would have elements of both casual and competitive play, but it would have an ever-so-slight further leaning towards the competitive, fast gameplay of Melee. Otherwise, it would conform to the normal mechanics for the series. I'd like to note at the outset that this is my personal vision for a Super Smash Bros. game, and any changes I make to the roster or style of the game that might upset the gaming public are thus justified. Nevertheless, I hope you guys enjoy the page! Plot After the events of Brawl, the characters have all gone back to their own homelands and back to their own business, but they are unaware of a new threat that is arising. The villain of this game, known only as The Presence, begins using black magic to plant visions in the minds of the game's characters. These visions (false, of course) give the characters the impression that famous villains are plotting to cause apocalyptic destruction, serving at the same time to diminish the memories of the working together that took place in the previous title, meaning that when multiple characters are set on battling one villain, they'll ultimately end up trying to destroy each other in an attempt to defeat said villain by themselves. This works for The Presence in every way; if the heroes destroy each other, or the villains destroy the heroes, it means less opposition; and if the heroes manage to destroy the villain, there's less competition for him. The Presence uses careful tactics whereby he will pit the strongest characters against each other and less strong characters against each other in the hopes that they will all destroy each other, or that it will narrow down the level of resistance preventing The Presence from dominating the galaxy in which all the heroes exist. For example, I think that Mario, Link, and Kirby should be set against each other, and that characters like Shulk, Marth, and Pit should be set against each other as well. He also makes a point of bringing other, new formidable characters into the mix, to make sure that they are destroyed as well. In order to incorporate a workable Story mode into this game, I plan to have The Presence go the extra mile by putting enemies from a particular universe in the way of characters hunting down the villains of that universe. Supposing that Link was going after Bowser, he would be faced with Goombas, Koopas, Hammer Bros, Spinys, etc., who could potentially be sent by Bowser to try to deter Link. However, these enemies would all be fabricated and false, in the way that the Primids were built by Tabuu. To prevent this from having a disastrous ending, there will be an unforseen flaw in the black magic. Whenever one of the characters is about to finish the other off (and by the way, whenever a character is defeated, the magic dissipates for him or her as well), they realize what they're about to do and can never bring themselves to kill in cold blood, so it causes the magic to dissipate, bringing the characters away from their involuntary missions of destruction and restoring any positive memories of co-operation, and from that point on, as in Brawl, certain characters become part of certain parties that form to confront The Presence, whom they all try to follow through observation of what pattern he has been creating in his spell-casting. In addition, characters from one universe won't attack others that are from the same universe. That is, Mario won't attack Luigi, who won't attack Peach, who won't attack Toad, and so on. This prevents the possibility of straight up civil war among everyone and will make necessary the journey that is Story mode. Characters Insofar, the character rosters on other SSB articles on this wiki have been rather random. Since this game is still in a budding stage, I'm not entirely which characters will be playable and which will make cameos or serve as Assist Trophies (or regular ones). However, I think I have a good list in mind. In addition, part of this game would be that certain characters would be added into the roster as extensions of other characters. They would extend beyond simple palette swaps, though they would occupy a palette swap slot - instead, they would be detailed re-skins, with their own voice overs and taunts, but the moveset is the same as the base character. These re-skins will be denoted by brackets. Mario series *Mario Mario *Luigi Luigi *Yoshi *Peach Daisy *Bowser Bowser *Rosalina *Wario Zelda series * Link *Zelda *Sheik *Ganondorf Demise *Impa *Toon Link Link, Classic Link Pokemon series *Raichu Pikachu *Greninja *Aegislash *Mewtwo *Lucario Third Party Characters *Sonic Boom Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Beat (Jet Set Radio) *Mega Man Man X, Protoman, Bass (Mega Man) *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Simon Belmont (Castlevania) *Lloyd Irving (Tales of Symphonia) *Black Mage (Final Fantasy) *White Mage (Final Fantasy) *Rayman (Rayman) *Shovel Knight (Shovel Knight) Other Nintendo Characters *Little Mac Mac *Captain Falcon Shadow *Kirby *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Olimar Alph *Samus *Zero Suit Samus *Marth Lucina *Ike *Lyn *Mr. Game and Watch *Pac-Man Pac-Man *R.O.B. *Donkey Kong DK *Diddy Kong Kong *Shulk *Lucas *Ness *Pit Pit *Palutena *Fox *Falco *Krystal *Mii Characters *Villager Unlockable Characters * Inkling * Robin * Ice Climbers * Blaziken * Ghirahim * Geno This list is long, definitely, but I think as a real, final total, the 60 I'm ending with is reasonable. After all, Smash 4 ''had 53 characters, so it's not a drastic increase.. I've tried to make the list comprehensive but not add in every character I can think of. Even with that resolution, I may end up adding too many, but it's not an outrageous amount as it is. Gameplay I have to say that the gameplay in ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS leaves little to be desired. However, I did get an idea that I think may improve it. In Super Paper Mario, there is an option to switch from a 2-dimensional viewpoint to a third person viewpoint. Given that the minus button on the Wii currently doesn't have much of a function on the game, I thought it might be a fun feature to be able to switch to that sort of viewpoint and battle characters in front of you rather than next to you, or vice versa. Also, I have an idea for the team gameplay as well. Being a fan of different palette swaps, I found myself frustrated that the characters on my team had to look a certain way in order to play on my team. For example, on the Blue Team, you always had to have the Zora Tunic Link, or Blue Kirby, etc. So in this version, I think I'll make the team colors more of a frontal symbol and allow the changing of palette swaps for each of the characters so that you can make the teams look however you want. Another thing I found myself frustrated with is the selection of certain conditional characters. For example, Zelda could become Sheik, Samus could become Zero Suit Samus, and the Pokemon Trainer could cycle through Pokemon. Now, there was a trick in the beginning of the match where you could switch some characters to alternate forms, but to do that you'd not only have to play in the match, but you'd also have to play as those characters yourself. As such, I think a good gameplay improvement would be making the alternate forms palette swap options, up front, under the characters they are synonymous with. This would be similar to the principle behind Wario, where you could switch from his normal outfit to his biker outfit. List of Pokemon *Articuno* *Beedrill *Bellossom *Blastoise* *Celebi *Chansey *Chikorita *Clefairy *Deoxys* *Goldeen *Hitmonlee* *Meowth *Weezing *Mew* *Onix *Snorlax *Staryu *Charmander *Electrode *Venusaur *Porygon *Cyndaquil *Entei* *Suicune* *Ho-oh* *Lugia* *Marill *Moltres* *Torchic *Raikou* *Scizor* *Togepi *Wobbuffet *Zapdos* *Groudon* *Kyogre* *Munchlax *Piplup *Bonsly *Gardevoir *Metagross *Manaphy* *Ditto *Weavile *Gulpin *Latios and Latias *Jirachi* *Chimchar *Totodile *Treecko *Mudkip *Starly *Buneary *Eevee (see important note below) *Gyarados* *Blaziken* *Magmar* *Darkrai* *Dugtrio *Cubone *Snorunt *Snover *Magnezone* *Electabuzz* *Scyther* *Uxie* *Mesprit* *Azelf* *Heracross* *Crobat *Poliwhirl *Volpix *Lickitung This list is pretty long, but it's a little less long than the character roster, which is fitting with the usual tradition of there being fewer Pokemon than characters. There are a few important notes that must be made here: #You might have noticed that I added Eevee to the list. Eight possible things can happen when an Eevee emerges, making it similar to a Metronome Pokemon; Eevee can either attack as he is, or turn into a random evolved state, which could be Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flarion, Leafeon, Umbreon, Espeon, or Glaceon. Eevee is actually a little more likely to remain himself, however. #I put both Togepi and Clefairy in the list, even though they both use Metronome. This is because even though they have the same move, the possible outcomes are different, meaning that they aren't the same character twice. #There are a few Pokemon, like Dialga and Palkia, that I left out of the list. This is because these Pokemon are stage elements in recent titles, and stages from recent titles are to be included, so I don't want to be repetitive. #Although the attacks of Zapdos and Raikou are similar in description, they are different in this game. Here's why: Zapdos's attack is surrounding itself with a current of electricity, much like Torchic. On the contrary, Raikou emanates electricity onto the ground for a large radius around itself, causing critical damage to those who get caught in it. (Note): An asterisk ( * ) next to the name of a Pokemon signifies that it is a Legendary Pokemon. All Pokemon who were Legendary in former titles are Legendary in this title as well. Assist Trophies I decided to list the assist trophies for the game, as a couple of assist trophy characters have become playable, and more universes have been incorporated, meaning that new trophies must be added. List of Assist Trophies *Andross *Barbara *Devil *Dr. Wright *Excitebikes *Gray Fox *Hammer Bro *Helirin *''Advance Wars'' army *Isaac *Jeff *Jill *Kat & Ana *Knuckle Joe *Lakitu *Little Mac *Metroid *Resetti *Nintendog *Ray MK III *Saki *Starfy *Tingle *Pac Man Ghosts - Drift across the stage and cause damage until about five seconds before they disappear, at which point they enter a frightened state and cause no damage. *Shy Guys - Cause minimal damage when they walk around the screen, but can be picked up and thrown for intermediate knockback. *Cataquacks - Fling people up into the air, as in Super Mario Galaxy. *Bass - Shoots with the Bass Buster and runs across the stage, causing minimal knockback. *Dr. Wily - Attacks with his robotic capsule from Mega Man 7. *Midna - Lashes dark tentacles at anyone in range except her releaser. *Skull Kid (with Majora's Mask) - Runs toward his releaser's opponents and tries to hit them with spells which, if successful, will turn them into Deku Shrubs, during which time they will steadily sustain damage and be unable to attack. *Zoda - Summons the Death Anchor and drives it across the screen in horizontal, random lines. *Silver the Hedgehog - Takes on a role similar to Shadow the Hedgehog, except he stops every other player than the releaser completely in time, unable to move. At the end, he also returns his releaser's health to the state it was 30 seconds previously, for better or worse, and then disappears. *Dr. Eggman - Appears in his Egg Viper, screams, "All systems, full power!" and charges in a straight line across the screen, leaving spouts of fire as he goes. *Chrom - Acts in much the same way as Lyn in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, delivering a strike to a random character after a moment, and disappearing shortly after. *Slippy Toad - Slippy pops out and then jumps into his Arwing after a second, and then blasts the stage with laser blasts and smart bombs, also saying one-liners such as in Star Fox 64 or Star Fox Assault. *Prince Fluff - He spins into his plain form, and then does a variety of moves, like throwing opponents around with a string, or occasionally using special forms, like the fire truck. Stages Nearly every stage that's ever been in the series will be in this game, as there were some original and unique ones in the first title, and some in the second that were not included in the third (confused yet?). However, there are some that are needless or redundant, so I'm going to list the ones that will be included. Carried-on stages *Peach's Castle *Kongo Jungle *Hyrule Castle *Yoshi's Island *Saffron City *Sector Z* *Mushroom Kingdom *Brinstar *Corneria* *Great Bay *Green Greens *Icicle Mountain *Jungle Japes *Mushroom Kingdom (Melee) *Mute City *Onett *Pokemon Stadium (Melee) *Temple *Venom* *Yoshi's Island *Yoshi's Story *Battlefield *Big Blue *Brinstar Depths *Final Destination *Flat Zone *Fourside *Dream Kingdom *Poke Floats *Pirate Ship *Spear Pillar *Luigi's Mansion *75m *Waiting Room *Battleship Halberd *Eldin Bridge *Castle Siege *Delfino Plaza *Mario Circuit *Flat Zone 2 *Frigate Orpheon *Green Hill Zone *Hanenbow *Lylat Cruise *Mario Bros. *Rainbow Cruise *Mushroomy Kingdom *New Pork City *Norfair *Pictochat *Pokemon Stadium *Port Town Aero Dive *Rumble Falls *Shadow Moses Island *Skyworld *Smashville *Summit *WarioWare Inc. *''' (Note): Venom, Corneria, and Sector Z can be interchanged, in the same way that Mushroomy Kingdom can be changed between above ground and underground. The base stage will be Corneria, but you can switch to Venom by holding down the "1" button and Sector Z by holding down the "2" button. New Stages There will be a few new stages featured in this game, but mainly because of the new universes that need to be incorporated. Each of the stages will have three default music tracks, but ideally, I'd like there to be the option to swap out any of these three tracks for new ones, to give the option of having any three possibilities of music on a stage you play. *'''Ruins of Midgar *'Pleasure Island' *'Dracula's Castle' Bosses * Master hand (Classic mode only) * Crazy Hand (Classic Mode only) * Raquazza * Ridley Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:3rd Person Category:Nintendo Category:Fighting Category:Nintendo Games Category:Nintendo games Category:Crossover Category:3DS games Category:3DS Category:Wii games Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii U Category:Sequel Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:Nintendo Wii Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:VG Ideas